dom4fandomcom-20200214-history
Midgard (Late Ages)
Overview Midgard is a human nation whose religious leaders are the few remaining Vanir. Vanir can sail across the oceans and hide themselves with illusions. They mostly use infantry, but utilize many unique troops, including human berserkers and skinshifters. Their human mages are accomplished at Air and Astral magic. Background Once Midgård was called Vanheim, home of the Vanir. But since the coming of man, the Vanir have dwindled in number. At first, the Vanir were the undisputed rulers of the land, but the growing human population has taken over the land and renamed it Midgård. Only a few Vanir survive, but their magic has not yet departed the land. The Vanir are sacred to the human population and the few surviving Vanjarls carry great influence. The humans of Midgård themselves have become altered by the ancient magic of the Vanir and skinshifters are more common than they once were. Units table with sprites Strategy Overview The nation of Midgard has a couple of unique things going for it. Some commanders can Sail, it can trace income across oceans, has some troops with Glamour, and can Blood Sacrifice. Has a Cold Preference +1, but has no recruitable troops with cold resistance. Their Capsite, Vanhalla, gives them 3 air gems and 1 earth gem per turn. Troops Mostly human troops, none of which have any cold resistance, meaning they all get encumbrance penalties when fighting in a cold province. Archer: 'Armed with a short bow and a leather hauberk. '''Einhere: 'Berserker 5. Ambidextrous 2. Has an axe and a broad sword. '''Hirdman: '''Comes in two flavours, one with a broad sword and one with a spear. Both are heavily armored and have a shield. '''Huskarl: '''Armed with either a spear or an axe. Human stat line. Has a shield. '''Skinshifter: '''Has a great sword, some furs and Regeneration 10%. Turns into a size 3 werewolf with 3 attacks when wounded, keeping the Regeneration 10&. '''Van: '''Sacred. Mounted. Capital only. Has Glamour, so gets Stealthy +65. Gets a light lance, some javelins and a hoof attack. '''Commanders Has air, astral, and blood, with some minor death, earth and nature. Can get up to Priest 2. Can reliably get Air 3, Astral 2, Blood 2, Earth 2, and Nature 2. Scout: '''A basic human scout that most other nations get. Has Stealthy +50, mountain and forest survival. Armed, if you ever need it, with a dagger and short bow. '''Herse: '''Has Sailing where it can ferry a Size 2 or 1 unit. Can lead 60 units, and is armed with a javelin, a broadsword and chainmail. Has a shield. '''Volva: '''S2. Female. Has Fortune Teller 5. '''Galderman: '''A2 with 100% AEDB 100% EDNB and 10% AEDB. Has Forest Survival, and Regeneration 10. Turns into a size 3 werewolf with 3 attacks when wounded. '''Jarl: '''Sacred. Has Sailing with size 2 or 1 units. Can lead around 80 troops. '''Gode: '''Sacred. Priest 1. Can lead around 10 troops. Can sometimes gain a Jotun Wolf pet if in Forest or Mountain provinces. '''Vanherse: '''Sacred. Cap Only. Mounted. Priest 1 with A1. Has Glamour, so gets Stealthy +65. Can lead 60 troops, and 5 magical beings. Also sails, with a max unit size of 3. '''Vanjarl: '''Sacred. Cap Only. Mounted. Priest 2 with A2B1. Has Glamour, so gets Stealthy +65. Can lead 60 troops, and 5 magical beings. Also sails, with a max unit size of 3. '''National Summons Sloth of Bears: '''Conjuration 3 N2, costs 10 Nature gems. Gives you 10 Great Bears, with another two for every level the caster is above Nature 2. They are size 4 and only have one attack. Primary use as evocation decoys due to their relative cheapness and high hp making them a tasty target for AI fireballs and the like. '''Awaken Draugar: '''Conjuration 4 D2, costs 12 Death gems. 3 Draugr per casting, which have Cold Aura (3) and Fear +5. Also have a shapechange effect once their damaged which changes their size. '''National Spells Summon Valkyries: '''Conjuration 6. A3D1. Costs 1 Air Gem. Only castable in combat. Summons 7 Valkyrie, which are sacred, flying, have glamour and are armed with a light lance, so they get a charge attack. Exactly like the sacred units of MA Vanheim. '''Pretender Midgard gets the Asynja (the armored version) for 20 points cheaper. They want a Cold +1 scale. Strategy Guides No Guides Exist. Category:Elves